Tales of nephilim (verse)
Summary This verse or universe how you like to say is created by Lekmos. Note 1: Work in progress, there will be changes in future... Note 2: 'I don`t own music or pictures, what i use in character profiles or other my work. I give credit those who has created those music and pictures. Also i give my thanks to creators to those, because they have inspired me to create and evolve Tales of Nephilim further. Further do, i hope people enjoy reading about my verse. Negative feedback is also welcome, that i can evolve further in my stories and learn my mistakes or just get new ideas. About the verse 'Theme for nephilims-They where captured, they where slain, but they never FALL!!! Theme for Endymion- Hero of people, but what is whole thruth??? Theme for Sonny-Last of timelords lecasy, time is only perspective, which side you look at it! This tells story about nephilims, angel human hybrids whose are hunted by heaven forces and wanted by hell forces to fight against heaven. Nephilims try struggle betweens those two fragtions and same time try find allies from universe.... In planet Terra hero Endymion try save his home world which look peacifull, but is actually very very twisted inside.... Another story is about Sonny, son of doctor, who tries also keep his fathers and mothers lecasy, while he is going to save whole existence... So in short there is actually three separate story sets in this verse and few side stories which fill up main stories. As story process it will reveal firtsly all stories fully separated telling each heroes strory and somewhere between whole verse story all three stories are binded together as heroes faces one great enemy, but at the end even villains have join to heroes side to defeat even greater foe which is threath for whole existence.... Main trilogies in Tales of nephilim These two tell how everything begun and how Carl as nephilim and main hero begins his journey. In these stories heroes will face their most powerfull enemy, Darkness primordial evil and darkness. These stories go little different way, because of paradox which will reveal at time or not... Nephilim stories No matter income, we will never sunrender!!!! Nephilim stories tells story about Carl half human and half angel aka nephilim. Story follows Carl as he is found by John who is from Save the nephilim organization. This organization is found back in 16th century by John sister Emilia, his farther Azazel fallen angel and mother Samantha one of greates witches what earth has seen. Carl chooses join organization with his childhood friend Mike and they both become confilct outgoing war between heaven and hell, as first wants all nephilims dead and latter want produce as many as possible nephilims to their army against heaven. Of course organization wants save many nephilims for their fate, but are forced figth againts both sides to prevent outcome... As strory process there will be many conficts, misunderstandings, sorrow, happines and confusions as others joins organization, strange power awekening inside Carl raising both side intress with few other sides too. Also later in series even devil`s second son awekenes to distrurb power balance and and even heroes from other stories (listed below) joins together to figth their greatest battle for prevent great war there is darkness which looks from shadows. Waiting for rigth moment to strike.... Before nephilim stories, before legends, before lecasy, before everything.... Stories which caused mess, which later generations has to clean... These stories tells how everything has been created at begining. Who created everything, how firts clash go, how darkness falled multiverse, how heaven was formed, how hell formed and how their clash begin for dominace of lower multiverse. These stories tells how Azazel fallen angel fleed from hell, meets Samantha and forms with his childrens save the nephilim organization. In these stories we also take closer look how Samael after fall begin form hell and his army for conquer multiverse, how he meet Lilith, turn her firts archdemon. Tries make her firts daughter mass destruction weapon. Then we take closer look his firts son Kain life and how he will join hell side and takes his steps as most powerfull nephilims at his time. We will also cover what happened in planet Terra when it was formed and how current pantheon of gods are ruling it, instead it`s orginal greator gods. We also go trough planet Jub Jub bloody civil war where two brothers, prisoners their own idealogies figth each others who is wrong and rigth.... Sonnys third incarnation is also here, somewhere between stories causing his own havoc... We also reveal story which never happened in begining when time has not invented or has it own concept.... Welcome to tournament of magic and science Saga Welcome greatest battle royal, here are our contestants...!!! Atropos is tired from both Lahkesis and Clotho always figth wich is better, magic or science? Solution, let`s hold up tournament where all beings who use magic or science can enter and see who is really best. In tournament team battles are also allowed up to four peoples or they can each figth each other same time. Weapons and objects of Tales of nephilim *'Angelic Weapons': Weapons created by Lucifer the demiurge to his angels, but they are used others too. *'Archangel sword:' Swords created by Lucifer the demiurge and used by Michael and Samael. *'Gear of Inuresihi: '''Inuresihi`s weapon created with alien technoly. *'Book of Allmagic: Clotho`s book where she has written down all information about magic and supernatural *Book Of Knowledge: Book which contains all existence inside of it. *'Dimensional Lock: '''Which Engineer greated to Darkness to use most of his powers and trap him his lower dimensional body. Legends before Legend 'Gods desperate struggle to ensure their lordship! Legends before Legend tells how pantheon was formed to planet Terra. How gods figthed against titans, how Gods fougth their desperate figth against Demon lord Louise and manage to seal her away barely. And lastly how Zeus with his son Hercules and Hermes and daughter Athena foughted against last titan Typhon and ensured olympian gods rulership over planet Terra for many generations. Legends of Terra This is planet of Terra, place of full magic and mysteries Lore of Terra: With hers abilties Gaia created planet with all nature with it and begin call it planet Terra. Next Pontus created all seas and life to seas, Uranus created sky to this new world and all birds with other avian creatures. Lastly Gaia created new humanoid race to live their planet along side of trio. They all lived happily by teaching basic to human race and even other races whic she later created to live in planet. This includes elves, lizardmen, centaurs and many other humanoid or half humanoid races. Legends of Terra tells story in planet where olympian god setting is ruling and planets habitants are living like middle ages, but have some modern technology. Story tell heroic tales of second demigod son of Zeus, Endymion Aheri. How he grow up and live his life as demigod. Trying also life normal life, alongside being hero and loveable person in society. Saving villges, countries and entire planet from destruction, gods wrath and may others problems. As Endymion journey goes forward to become most famous hero on planet, he is also sinking more deeper to dark history of gods and their history. At end Endymion has to make tough choice which side he will take.... This story is basicly fanfiction version of Legends of zelda and Akame ga kill, with chanced cosmology and main hero and some others characters origin story. Note: In Planet Terra calendar goes towards zero Before Fall Of Titan= BFOT ''and after that it begin start again from zero as Olympian God rule begins aka ''After Fall Of Titan= AFOT. These are in characters birthdays. Weapons and objects of Legends of Terra Power of Three, object created by Gaia, Pontus and Uranus to habitants of Terra. Sword of Zeus, sword created by Zeus and Hephaestus. Shield of Aegis, another weapon maded by Hephaestus. Ares`s Bloodstone, gem created with flesh of titan and blood of war god alonside wisdom of earth. Journeys of Doctor`s son Long painfull journey Journeys of doctor` son tells elevent doctor and river song son journeys around whole complex multiverse. Story begins after song of drums where doctors son goes and saves his father tenth incarnation from getting high radiaton and regerates to his second incarnation. He is then taken Doctor to journey with him all around multiverse and seeing many places and learning from doctor many things. Eventyally this happines comes end when doctor is killed in his elevent incarnation and is taken by silence and scientest to their own science and laboratory expriences. Doctor`s son is leaved badly wounded and he begins his regeneration, but sorrow inside him wake the valeyard and makes his third incarnation evil being, what does not see nothing than revenge. He eventually gains nickname ``storm is here``. Eventually he is regerated to his fourth incarnation and travels around multiverse in sorrow and haunted from his past, until he finds Carl in England in year 1854.... Weapons and objects of Journey`s of Doctor`s son TARDIS same what Doctor who used. Tears of Existence, 'crystalized tears from Existence. Power fix universes and multiverses and who if you had enough they can fix whole Alverse. 'Battle Armour, armour which Augustus and Sarcossos invented together to macth seraph level angels in terms of power. Story Blogs Here you can find easily all story blogs. To this list, i shall put every story blog, which will come or is already there. Tales of nephilim; All story blogs Organizations in tales of nephilim Flowering Garden *Strange group of cultists who want dominate everything and no matter of cost or way how they will get it.... Save The Nephilims Bridage ''' *Organization which was founded by Azazel, Samantha, Emilia and John to rescure, give shelter and help to nephilims and others beings from heaven and hell menace. '''Freedom fighters of free universe *''' Organization formed in timeline/universe 2 after Save the Nephilim Organization collapsed as Kain took over hell and begin the great massacare. This caused many others habitants join freedom fighters and they gived new name for their group. '''Freedom to demons bridage *Organization found by Lilith and Asmodeus. Both and most of demons are not happy under Samaels rule, thus begin plot their own freedom. Rule of demons and make hell great again. Hell ' *Lucifers own created prison realm for fallen angels, demons and damned souls. Hell goal is produce many as possible nephilims and create demons to conquere universe and destroy heaven. '''Heaven ' *Created by Lucifer for counter attack from Darkness and his demons, which where tearing universe apart. Nowdays heaven is figthing with hell for dominance of universe and slaying many nephilims as possible. 'Council of Galactic Guardians ' *Created by Galatic Highfather to bring balance to universe. Galactic Guardians are responsible for creating almost all pantheons to planets around multiverse and act like universal police group. '''Gods of Terra *Current leading pantheon in planet Terra. They where succersors of titans, which they defeated with lead of Zeus. Gods are keeper of peace and nature of planet at check. Howewer gods have rule not to directly mess with mortals affairs, but there is few gods who won`t follow this rule. Power of this verse Power of this verse varies from humans to town level, town to islands levels, country to planet levels, planet to multi-solar system levels, multi-solar system level to universe+ level and lastly low complex multiverse. Eventyally infinity dimensions and beyond Story setting happens mostly in universe+ levels and below, but in the end of it grows to low complex multiverse level. Hyperverse levels and beyonds are only there to tell construct of this verse and there will be only few characters higher tier and they are only back up this. Specific examples: Nephilim Trilogy: Nephilim Saga, Devil`s dear son Saga and Trapped and Separated Saga *These stories power level starts human to town level and rises to multi-solar system level. At Devil`s dear son and Trapped and Separated power levels goes to universe+ level. Darkness trilogy; Prophesy Saga, Prophesy is filled Saga and Endgame Saga *In these strories power level is low multiversal as most powerfull beings has ben introduced in lower multiverse and quicly jump to low complex multiversal in Prophsey is filled and Endgame. Another route trilogy; Armageddon Saga, Universes in collision Saga, Rapture Saga *This story tells different way how story would went. This story power level is up to to high multiversal. At end power rises to high hyperversal level and even outerversal level. Legend of Terra *In this sidestory power levels are human to mountain/large island at normally, but sometimes up to multi-continent. At best power raises at planet level to star level. Jorneys of Doctor`s son *In Doctor`s so journeys main character power level is about building and town level at best, but macinery which is used can go high as high complex multiversal level and some objcts go even outerversal level. Also in these stories most powerfulls characters make cameo such as Engineer creator of multiverses, original void Meyers, DEL the creator and Vupo the supreme being of this verse. Note: 'Sometimes powerlevels varies in strories, because they go one upon the other stories. Powers varies from this verse from martials arts to higher dimensional manipulation with hax likes space-, time- and space-time manipulation. Different level reality warping and magic from house level to complex multiverse. There will be also different level machinery and science varies as high as latters. Cosmology of this verse 'Cosmology can be founded in this blog Characters of this verse On the top to lowest. There is also characters or beings which profiles i don`t make but they are there to fill cosmology of this verse. Also this may help, if someone want watch and take my characters to battles. 'Supreme Tier:' Vupo (Tier 0) 'Godly Tier:' Mikael Python (Tier 1-A) DEL '('Tier 1-A) Meyers (Tier 1-A) Engineer (Tier High 1-B) Existence and Darkness (Tier Low 1-C) ``Tree God`` (Tier Low 1-C) Atropos (Tier Low 1-C) Lahkesis (Tier Low 1-C) Clotho (Tier Low 1-C) Metatron and Kiyoko (LOT) (As bound Djinn God) (Tier 2-B) Lissie and Tiffany (Tier 2-C) 'High Tier:' Lucifer the demiurge (Tier Low 2-C) Lilim (Tier At least 3-A, 3-A) Archangel Michael, Samael the archangel and Highfather (Tier 3-A) Lilith (Tier 3-A) [[Kain (Tales of nephilim)| Kain ]]and Marth (Tier 3-A) Annie'' (Tier 3-A)' 'Asmodeus' ( '''Tier 3-A') H.E.L.E.N (Tier 3-A, at Limiter off) 'Mid Tier:' The Destroyer (Tier 3-B, at their max absorbtion) H.E.L.E.N (Tier 4-A, at her Amped Mode) Augustus (JOD`S) (Tier 4-A with Battle Armour) Sarcassos (JOD`S) (Tier 4-A with Battle Armour) Higher level angels (seraphim) and demon gods (Tier 4-A) Gabriel (Tier 4-A) Azrael (Tier 4-A) Vepar (Tier 4-A) [[Azazel (Tales of nephilim)|'Azazel' ]](Tier 4-A) Abyzou (Tier 4-A) Inuresihi ( Tier 4-A ) (Tier 3-A, after ab sorbing powers from Galactic Highfather) John (Tier 4-A) Emilia (Tier 4-A) Kiyoko (LOT) (Tier High 4-C as Freed Djinn God) H.E.L.E.N (Tier High 4-C, at base) Apollo (LOT) (Tier 4-C) D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S (Tier 4-C) Filiph (Tier 4-C) (Human form sealed) Jub Jub Guardian Force (Tier High 5-A) Archbishop (Tier 5-A) Dalemens Battle ship (Tier 5-A) Primordial God Gaia (Tier 5-B+) (Full power) Endymion Aheri (LOT) (T'ier 5-B'+) (with Power of Three) Augustus (JOD`S) (Tier 5-B) Sarcassos (JOD`S) (Tier 5-B) Lumiere (Tier 5-B) Myucel (Tier 5-B) ' Mid level demons and Mid level angels (Cherubs) (Tier 5-B) 'Louise (Tier 5-B) Morax (Tier 5-B) 'Low Tier:' Primordial gods and High gods and titans (High 6-A) Primordial God Gaia (Tier High 6-A) (Weakened) Zeus (LOT) (Tier High 6-A), Poseidon (Tier High 6-A) and Hades (Tier High 6-A) Hercules (LOT) (Tier 6-A, High 6-A as a god) Lower level gods (Tier 6-A) (same note as above) Lissie (U2) (LOT) and Tiffany (U2) (LOT) (Tier 6-A, Post-Training) Ares (LOT) (Tier 6-A, High 6-A with Warrior Madness) Athena (Tier 6-A) Jane (Tier At least 6-A) Demon Assistant (Tier High 6-C, later High 6-A with Gear of Inuresihi and 6-A with complete Ares Bloodstone) Endymion Aheri (LOT) (Tier High 6-C, after training Tier 6-A) Ashram (Tier 6-A, With Ares Bloodstone and Ares controlling him) Lissie (U2) (LOT) and Tiffany (U2) (LOT) (Tier High 7-A, Pre-Training) The Destroyer (Tier 7-A to higher) Dalemens (Tier 7-B+) Lower level angels and Lower level demons (Tier High 7-C) Amandiel (Tier High 7-C, Low 2-C, with power of creator as max) Horde Leader/Priest/Priestess (Tier High 7-C) Miranda (Tier High 7-C) Ashram (Tier High 7-C, With Armour of King) Kiyoko (LOT) (Tier High 7-C Kitsune) Fiona (LOT) (Tier 7-C) Carl (Tier 7-C, 3-A, Possibly Low 2-C, Low 1-C with fusion with Existence) Demon/Incubus/Succubus (Tier 8-C) '''Sonny ( Tier 8-C') 'Ashram (Tier 9-B, Base)' 'Dracul (Tier 9-B)' 'Cult Member (Tier 9-C)' 'Samantha ''(Tier 10-B, High 7-C with Enchanced Spell) Mike (Tier 10-B) Butler, Luna and Meyers (Tier 10-B, higher with their powers, Meyers has been restricked by lock')' Character which will come future... *Mike, Carls childhood friend likely 10-B, High 7-C and 5-A tiers Supporters and Haters Supporters: '''BlackDarkness679 (I love stories which involves angels and demons, heaven or hell and the ideas, along the work put into this is very clear from the creator, looking forward to check the whole thing with time) VelvetAngelzz (I'm a fan for anything with gods, angels, demons, and other mystical things. All of my verses i make involve those in some way. Characters are interesting and if i'm being honest the only verse that catches my eye) '''Neutrals: Haters: 'Trivia' *In character profiles, story blogs and other my written stuff has puns or quotes from othe francices. Can you find them all? Category:Verses Category:Lekmos`s pages